


Darkness Looming

by childofathena, yoongiinm



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Infinity War, Captain America - Freeform, Infinity War, Iron Man - Freeform, M/F, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Multi, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, m/m/f, marcel cinematic universe, mcu - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, stevetonyoc, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofathena/pseuds/childofathena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongiinm/pseuds/yoongiinm
Summary: Tony and Steve, Steve and Tony. It had always been a two man team.That is, until they meet Mirai, someone who changes their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credits at the start: Hum Hallelujah by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> We hope you enjoy xo.

“I thought I loved you  
It’s just how you looked in the light  
A teenage vow in the parking lot  
Till tonight do us part...”

 

“When they told us about this mission, this is not what I expected.”

Tony smirked at Steve’s uncomfortable frown as they stepped into the unusually luxurious nightclub in the upper east side of Manhattan. House music boomed through speakers embedded throughout the building. The lounge bar was occupied by young adults using their parent’s money to order the fanciest drinks available. Steve awkwardly shuffled past the dancers, some of whom gave them dirty looks as they continued to act like they could actually dance. 

“Well I think this is quite nice. When was the last time you’ve been in a club, Steve? 1945?”

Steve glared at him. “Do me a favor, Stark, and shut up.”

“Funny, that’s not what you were saying last night,” replied Tony, raising an eyebrow. 

“Jesus Christ.”

“Was definitely not present.” Tony rolled his eyes at Steve’s scowl. “Lighten up, Rogers. It’s not everyday we don’t have to suit up for a mission.”

“Would you please keep your voice down?” hissed Steve in return. “Unless you’d like the entire club to know what we’re doing.”

“I highly doubt that anyone can hear us over the music, Rogers, calm down.” Tony eyed the rather elegant bottles behind the lounge bar. “Fancy a drink?”

Steve shook his head. “No. We can’t drink on the job. Do you want Genzo and his goons to walk in here and us be drunk out of our minds?”

Tony scoffed. “One drink, Rogers. And need I remind you that you can’t get drunk.” Not waiting for a response, Tony began to make his way through the crowd towards the bar. He heard Steve mutter something under his breath before following suit. He considered making a snarky comment, but decided to give Steve a break. The approached the bar and took the two empty seats. Tony’s eyes locked on the only bartender working the bar. The young woman was, in short, stunningly beautiful in a simple way. She wore a black button down with the first few buttons left open and black jeans that complimented her figure. She smiled brightly at the customer as she handed him his drink, brushing her black curls out of her face. She caught Tony’s eye and held up one finger in a I’ll be right with you motion. 

“Are you planning on staring at her all night?” commented Steve dryly. Tony shrugged, but didn’t miss the small but meaningful glances Steve took at the girl. Tony snickered, but tried to pass it off as a cough when Steve narrowed his eyes. 

“How can I help you, gentlemen?” The girl came up in front of them, wiping a glass. Her eyes were the color of dark chocolate, her words honeyed and soft. She spoke with a slight accent, but Tony couldn’t pinpoint where it was from. 

“A drink would be nice,” replied Tony as Steve opened his mouth. Tony took off his sunglasses and leaned forward, smiling smoothly. He could see Steve rolling his eyes in his peripheral vision. “What can I get around here?”

The girl continued to smile, a knowing gleam in her eyes. “Whatever you’re willing to pay for.” 

Tony tilted his head slightly, pretending to  
think. “How about your favorite?” 

She nodded. “Coming right up.” She turned her smile to Steve. “And for you?”

“Water.”

“What kind?”

Steve blinked. “...Regular water?”

A small laugh. “Be right back.” 

Tony gave her a small wave as she walked away. Once she was out of earshot, he turned to Steve. “‘Regular water’? Really, Steve?” 

“What? What did I do?” 

Tony resisted the urge to facepalm. “I’m going to pretend you never said that.” Tony watched her make some sort of cocktail. “Should we see if she knows something?”

“If you could stop flirting with her, maybe.”

Tony grinned. “Jealous, Rogers?”

“Hardly. We’re on a job, remember?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” The girl began walking back with two drinks in her hands, one a bottle of water, the other an iced dark pink cocktail. “Don’t think I didn’t see you looking at her too, Rogers,” he said in an undertone right before she arrived. 

“A regular water for you,” she announced, handing Steve the bottle of Fiji. “And my favorite drink for you. Blueberry Gin Blaster,” she added. “Anything else?”  
“Tasty,” said Tony, taking a sip of the overly sweet drink. “Oh yes, a few questions.”

She raised her eyebrows curiously. “Questions?” 

It was Steve who responded. “Do you know who owns this club?” Tony stopped himself from cringing. Straight to the point, with no sense of tact. Well, there was no going back now. Tony watched curiously as the girl grinned while taking another sip.

“Owner? You’re looking at her.”

Tony coughed into his drink and Steve’s eyes widened, all while the girl continued to smile pleasantly. 

“I’m sorry, did you say that you own this club?” Tony asked. When Tony did research for the mission, it was clear that the man they were after, Genzo, owned the club. And they’d specifically been briefed that Genzo was male. 

“You heard right.” She cocked her head to the side. “Why?”

Steve recovered faster than Tony did. “It’s just that we heard that this club was the best in Manhattan. Someone told us that a guy named Genzo Ito owned this place?” 

The girl nodded thoughtfully, leaning against the counter. “That would make sense. My brother must have not gotten the paperwork processed yet. I really need to talk to him about that.”

Tony and Steve both stopped listening after she said “brother”. Tony glanced at the exit. Two bouncers were standing right in front of it, only stepping aside to let people out. That was the only exit they’d be able to reach quickly, but it was still compromised by the many people on the dance floor separating them and the door. Not good. This was not good. Shit. 

“Something wrong?” she asked, her voice still as pleasant as ever. She met Tony’s eyes. “Mr. Stark? Mr. Rogers?”

Not good at all. And it just got worse. 

She waved someone over. “Why don’t you two lovelies come with me?” 

Posed as a question, but they both knew it was a command. They both shared a look. They were compromised. 

She led them away from the main floor, towards the back. Tony calculated all the different ways this could end, and none of them were without a fight. She opened a door, nodding at the large man standing outside. “After you.”

“What do you want?” Steve finally said as she rounded the desk and ruffled through some papers. “You knew who we were?”

“All offence, you two are fucking terrible at blending in. Besides, I knew you were coming.” All pleasantry was gone, replaced by an uncaring tone.

“And how was that?” Tony asked, folding his arms over his chest. 

She looked up. “Depending on how this goes, you might find out.” She sat down, gesturing for them to do the same. “I’m guessing you didn’t know that Genzo Ito actually had a sister. Thought the famous Tony Stark would have been able to find that out.” 

“You know, that’s rather rude.” 

“I’d say I care, but I don’t.”

“Enough,” Steve interrupted, glaring at her. “Who are you, and what do you want?”

She rolled her eyes. “You need to work on intimidation, Captain Red White and Blue.” She sat back in her chair. “My name is Mirai Ito. I need your help.”

“What makes you think we want to help you?” Tony demanded.

“It’s not a matter of you wanting to work with me,” she replied dismissively. “You need me.”

Tony scoffed loudly. “Doubt that.”

Mirai looked unconcerned. “Long story short, my brother is a piece of shit.”

“That we knew.”

“Shut up,” she said. “But he trusts me. Don’t look at me like that,” she snapped. “I’m not a part of his mob drug ring. Never have been. But I know what he’s planning.” She closed her eyes. “And I...I can’t stand by and let him.” She stared them down intensely. “I’ll help you take him down. I have access to all his systems, all his men, and his plans. Anything you want---anything you need---I can get.” 

Tony was stunned, and it was clear Steve was as well. “Why makes you think we’re gonna trust you just like that?”

That knowing gleam in her eye returned, and she grinned. Steve was right. This was not what they had expected.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song credits are Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea by Fall Out Boy !
> 
> this is a double update, chapter three will also be up right after this one. 
> 
> we hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_“I think I got too many memories getting in the way of me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'm 'bout to go Tonya Harding on the whole world's knee_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I'm stuck, night-vision_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So stuck night-vision_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_But I come to life, come to life...”_

 

Mirai didn’t know why all of a sudden she had two Avengers in the club that she owned, but the moment she saw them, she knew it had something to do with her stupid brother.

It was why she’s agreed to help them in the first place.

“What I can do for you is, I can pretend to be on his team,” she said, smiling slightly. “I can get all his dirty secrets, whatever he’s trying to do, straight to you. Whatever you need, I can get it for you.”

When Mirai said this, she noticed that Tony was looking at Steve with alarm and distrust. Tony was a businessman. He knew how dirty people could get, how they could use whatever means and play whatever politics to get what they want. And she also knew that, especially in a mission as sensitive as this one, he knew that she could rat them out. Expose them. Put them at risk.

“Oh, stop that. Trust me on this one, Mr. Stark. I want my brother dead just as much as you guys do.” She said, hoping that she would be able to convince them. “You don’t have to tell me anything about your mission. I don’t need to know.” What she meant by that was, she _already_ knew about their mission. But they didn’t have to know that just yet. “All I want to do is make sure he gets the punishment he deserves.”

Tony was pretty fucking sure there was something else in there. She did have some sort of grudge, some memory, against her brother. She didn’t like him. But he just didn’t know if her revenge was worth jeopardising their mission.

“But we can't just...trust you.” Steve finished, sighing a little and biting his lip. “Look, you’ve been---”

He was cut off as Mirai looked at the two of them in alarm.

“What? What’s wrong?” Tony asked her, standing up because maybe she’d seen something. Or someone.

“Nothing. I...I...just, look, I can’t explain everything to you. But I just want you to know I can help you, okay? I’ve seen it, you guys are gonna need my help.”

“Wait. Seen it?” Tony asked her, narrowing his eyes and looking at the girl suspiciously. “What do you mean? What have you seen?”

Shit. Mirai definitely ratted herself out now, and it only served to make Tony more and more distrustful.

“I just--- Look, I don’t have time to explain.” Mirai said, ignoring Tony and looking at an uncertain Steve determinedly. “All in due time. I only can tell you this: You guys need me. Accept my help. I know what I’m doing here, I’ve been on...missions, if you will, before.”

At that, the two men only gave her even more looks of confusion. She hated to actually admit what she was, but sometimes she just couldn’t seem to convince people they needed help with things without admitting that she had a fair bit of experience at the stuff herself.

Steve looked at Tony for a moment, unsure of what to do at this point. Mirai definitely seemed to believe that they needed her pretty strongly.

“Okay,” Tony said with finality. “One chance, that’s all you get. I’m gonna put a tracker on you. So you better not screw up---”

Mirai smiled, chuckling. Both Tony and Steve could see that there was already some sort of plan, a strategy forming at the back of her mind. They could only hope it wasn’t against them, a ploy to ruin them in the first place.

“Mr. Stark? I _never_ screw up.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song credits are Ignorance by Paramore !
> 
> enjoy !

**_“You’re not a judge_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But if you’re gonna judge me_ **

**_Then sentence me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To another life…”_ **

 

A nondescript building stood among many others just like it in this street of Brooklyn. It was late afternoon. The sun was beginning to make its way out of the sky, casting a looming shadow over everything. Several people strolling about glanced curiously at the not one, but two gleaming BMWs sitting leisurely among Hondas and Toyotas. They certainly did not match their surroundings. But with a shrug, they went on their way.

Inside, the building told a completely different story. Sparkling marble flooring and a gleaming chandelier, the modern interior had the feel of a tailored billionaire-CEO air to it. A single receptionist looked up quickly when she heard the door chime go off.

“How can I help you?”

“Skip the pleasantries, Violet,” said Mirai as she took off her sunglasses. Her heels clicked loudly against the floor. “Is he in his office?”

“Yes, Ms. Ito, but you can’t just---”

Mirai walked past her without skipping a beat. “I know you’re sucking his dick in your free time, Vi, but try and do your job a little less around me,” she said, leaving the receptionist flushed and sputtering.

“There was no need for the comment,” murmured a deep British voice next to her. Mirai glanced over her shoulder at her personal bodyguard and closest friend.

“Save the etiquette lesson, please, Alex. Not in the best of moods.” Alex smiled slightly and Mirai narrowed her eyes. “What?”

Alex waited until they were past one of the guards. “Is it because of them?” he said finally in a low voice. “Those two? Those who must not be named? The white boys? Captain Iron?” He said the last one in a dramatic whisper.

Mirai, with great difficulty, managed to keep a straight face. “How many of those do you have?”

“Many.”

“Another time, then.” Mirai sighed as they rounded the corner. “Yeah. It’s clear they don’t trust me. I gave them the new details that I saw last night, but they’re convinced that their information is correct. When it’s _not_ ,” she said through her teeth, frustrated by the less than productive second meeting with Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

“Tell them that,” said Alex simply.

Mirai made a face. “How? I don’t want them to know about that part of me just yet. Maybe never.” Mirai pinched Alex to keep him from responding as they finally made it to their destination. Two men dressed in all black suits eyed the two of them down but did not stop them. Mirai held their gaze calmly as she knocked once---more of a warning than a formality---before entering the room.

Genzo Ito, the most powerful crimelord of New York, put down his gameboy as his sister walked in. His slicked black hair was tied back in a small man-bun, he wore jeans and a leather jacket and his baby face stretched into a huge smile. It was a striking difference with the two solemn men in suits standing behind him.

“ _Imouto_!” He hugged her tightly. “Ah, I’ve missed you, little sister. It’s been so long. When did you get back from Berlin?”

Mirai forced herself to match her brother’s smile and return his hug. “Few days ago. I would have called, but I wanted to surprise you.”

Genzo continued to grin happily. “Consider me surprised.” He nodded at Alex. “Hey man, how’s it been?”

“It’s been many things. ‘It’ could also mean many things. But, if you mean to ask how I myself have been faring, I’ve been well.”

Genzo looked slightly confused. Mirai silently laughed to herself. He couldn’t tell that Alex was making fun of him. “Cool, dude,” was all he replied with before turning back to Mirai. “So what’s new? You like the club I set you up with?” he continued as they sat across from each other.

“You outdid yourself. Consider me surprised,” she repeated his earlier words with a small laugh. “And how have you been, big brother?”

Genzo tilted his head slightly. “Berlin turned you into some posh bitch, huh? _And how have you been_ ?” he mocked her accent, chuckling. Mirai resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “I would say that I’m doing _positively swell_ , but I’ve been dealing with a...problem lately.”

“Problem?” Mirai pretended to be confused. “What sort of problem?”

He popped a candy into his mouth. “Superhero problems.” Genzo scoffed. “My intel tells me that two of the Avengers have been sent to quote on quote, ‘take care of me’.” He smirked knowingly, and Mirai’s stomach began turning. She knew that smile, what it entailed. “My intel also tells me that they’ve tracked what they _think_ is my supply building.”

_“We’ll be taking that down first,” said Tony, pointing at an abandoned warehouse on his screen. “That’ll stop him from dealing for quite some time, and keep that shit off the streets.”_

Genzo unwrapped another candy. “Little do they know I had my intel place a false lead. They’re heading there tonight, and when they do…” He crushed the wrapper in his fist.

 _“I’m telling you, Tony, that’s_ not _where he’s holding his supply of drugs,” Mirai argued, folding her arms over her chest._

_Tony raised an eyebrow. “It’s Tony now, is it?”_

_“Will you just listen to me? If you go there, I’m sure he’s gonna ambush you.”_

_Tony waved his hand dismissively. “We can handle anything he throws at us.”_

_Mirai threw her hands up in the air. “No, you can’t!” She whirled around to face Steve. He’d be more reasonable. “His supply buildings---he has multiple---are in Jersey, Florida, Colorado and Texas.”_

_Steve faced her calmly. “Can you somehow prove it?”_

_Mirai wanted to scream. “Can you trust me?”_

_“No. Not just yet.”_

“Earth to Mirai.” Mirai blinked as Genzo snapped his fingers in front of her face. “You good there, sis?”

Mirai smiled weakly. “Fine. Just tired. Jet lag.” She checked her watch. “The club will be opening soon. I have to go.” She stood. “Tell me how it goes.”

Genzo grinned happily, and it made her sick that the thought of murder would give him such a smile. “Will do.”

As soon as Alex and Mirai got back in their car, Mirai called the number Steve gave her immediately. The phone rang. And rang. And rang.

“Come on, come on, pick up,” she muttered, her knee bouncing. A nervous tic. Finally…

“Hello?”

“Steve? It’s Mirai. Mirai Ito.”

“I know. Is something wrong? You sound stressed.”

Mirai closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Listen. Steve. You can’t go to the abandoned building tonight.”

Steve sighed. “Ah.”

“He’s planning on ambushing you. You two will get yourselves killed going there. Stay home. Don’t go.”

“Mirai, we talked about this---”

“No,” she snapped at him. “No, we didn’t. You two ignored everything I said and gave you and went along with your _wrong_ information and made a plan that’s going to _fail_.”

Silence. “I trust our source, Mirai,” said Steve finally.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, I’m the man’s _sister_! What more of a reliable source do you need?”

“Stop yelling at me,” replied Steve firmly. “We’re going to the abandoned warehouse. If it’s an ambush, Tony and I can deal with a few henchmen with big guns.”

“Steve, you can’t---”

“Yes, I can. I’ve got to go. Goodbye, Mirai.”

 

 

Steve hung up. His words had an air of finality to them, but a growing doubt gnawed at him. Mirai desperate tone and anxious sincerity was starting to make him rethink their plan. Was there be a chance she could be telling the truth? Tony’s adamant answer was no. But still…

The sound of a door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. Tony stepped out of a steaming bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair. “You know, common courtesy would entail that you leave the bathroom dressed,” commented Steve dryly.

“Save the etiquette lesson, Rogers. It lands short when you were giving me a blowjob twenty minutes ago.”

Steve grimaced at his language. “Do you have to say it like that?”

Tony grinned, running a hand through his wet black hair. “Don’t be embarrassed, Rogers, your blowjob skills are very good.” Tony noticed the small black phone in his hand and his smile faded. “She called?”

“She did,” Steve confirmed.

Tony began getting dressed. “What did she want?”

“To reiterate what she said yesterday. That we shouldn’t go to the warehouse tonight.”

Tony snorted as he pulled on a shirt. “She just won’t give up, will she?”

Steve didn’t respond, a frown etched upon his face. Tony glanced up when he didn't hear anything back. “What?”

Steve looked at the phone with uncertainty. “Tony…” Steve began slowly. Tony immediately shook his head.

“No,” he replied firmly.

“Look, maybe we should listen to her. She sounded...I don’t know, really worried,” argued Steve, standing.

“Nope, not gonna happen. We’re sticking with the plan, from _our_ source, who we can _trust_ ,” Tony stressed, leaning up against the wall. “We can’t trust her, Steve. You of all people should know that.”

Steve rubbed his temples. “How do we know that? That we can’t trust her?”

“Uh, did you miss the part where she said she’s his _sister_?”

“I seem to remember you being very appreciative of her before,” Steve retorted, remembering Tony’s inability to keep his eyes off of her and the flirting. Tony narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t go there, Rogers,” warned Tony.

“And why not?” demanded Steve, getting irritated.

“Because I’m not gonna argue about our relationship with you because you’re paranoid and jealous.”

“Jealous?” Steve sputtered. “I’m not _jealous_. Anyone with two brain cells could see where your mind was at.”

Tony pushed himself off the wall, coming to stand face to face with Steve, his face calm but his eyes cold. “I’m only going to say this once,” he began slowly. “If you let her and your insecurities get in between us, after _everything_ , then I’m going to be forced to believe that you never knew, or gave, two shits about me.” He began walking away, but not before saying, “And I find it very hypocritical that you’re out here giving me a lecture when you were doing the same thing.”

“Was not,” muttered Steve.

“Liar,” Tony merely said, looking over his shoulder. “Now are we going to go do our job or what? Suit up, dumbass, we’ve gotta go.”

An hour later, the two arrived at the abandoned warehouse. They hid in the trees nearby. Everything was still, quiet except for the crickets.

“Friday,” whispered Tony, his voice muffled through his helmet. “Scan the building.”

 _“I’m not getting any heat signatures. Looks like the building is empty tonight_ . _”_

“Great. This should be a piece of cake then.”

Steve didn’t think so. He was beginning to get a bad feeling that not everything was as it seemed. Why would there not be people at least guarding the warehouse, even if everyone else wasn’t there? But before he could voice his opinions, Tony was already heading towards the warehouse, not bothering to use stealth. Silently cursing, he followed.

“Tony,” he said urgently. “Slow down, we can’t just---” Tony kicked the door open. “Jesus Christ, Tony, what the hell are you doing?”

Tony shrugged. “There’s no one here, Rogers.”

“Even if there’s no one here, we need to---” His words were cut off with loud bang and a searing burn in his thigh. With a pained hiss, Steve dropped to one knee and quickly brought out his shield as bullets were suddenly raining down on them.

It was a trap. They were being ambushed.

Steve looked down at his thigh where he’d been shot. Blood spilled through his fingers as he tried to put pressure on the wound. Tony was levitating, shooting at all sides as bullets ricocheted off his armor. He knew Tony wanted to go out further and shoot at them from above, but didn’t because he didn’t want to leave Steve to fend for himself while being shot. Tony couldn’t take them all by himself, and with Steve being injured, they were cornered. How had their attackers evaded them? Friday said there had been no heat signatures or sign of anyone else being there. Steve was beginning to panic as he lost more and more blood. The attackers were slowly closing in.

Without warning, there was an explosion, and then another, and another, followed by a lot of surprised yells and frantic shooting. Steve looked over his shield. Men were being shot down, and the bullets were being fired from a single tree. Steve watched as whoever was in the tree threw down another grenade, and the men nearest to it went up in flames. Tony was now focusing on the attackers that were in the barn, shooting at them from behind. Steve grit his teeth to keep from crying out as he made his way to his feet.

“What are you doing?” said Tony frantically. “Stay down, I’ve got this.”

“I can’t let you fight alone!”

“I’m not alone, our savior in the tree is helping us out! Look for a way out!”

While they were arguing, they didn’t notice a single ambusher slowly creeping up behind them. Steve saw him too late, but before the attacker could shoot, a black blur tackled him to the ground. Before the attacker could get up, the new person kicked the gun out of his hands and using their elbow struck the side of his face. The assailant pulled out another gun, but the new person was ahead of them, taking out their own gun and ended it with two quick gunshots before turning to face them. Tony sent a small missile into the barn and that took care of the last few attackers.

The new person took off their mask.

“ _Mirai_?”

“Hurry,” she hissed. “Help him,” she ordered Tony, “and follow me. _Quickly_ , there are more on the way.”

Tony threw Steve’s arm around his shoulder and helped him walk. Mirai led them back to the woods, where the same large man that was always with Mirai jumped down from the tree and came to Steve’s other side. A big black truck was waiting, and Mirai flung the doors open.

“Inside, go. Alex, start driving.”

“Jason’s?”

“Jason’s,” she confirmed as she closed the doors and turned around to truly face them. Steve grimaced as Tony tried to gently place him down. Mirai kneeled down next to him, moving his own hand and examining the wound. “Clean. The bullet went right through,” she said in a clipped voice, taking a white cloth out of her bag and tied it around his leg to ease the bleeding and put pressure on the wound.

“What were you doing there?” Tony finally demanded. Steve hardly thought this was the best time.

Mirai’s eyes flashed as she glared at him. “Saving your damn life! Didn’t I tell you? _Didn’t I_ ? I _told_ you it was a set up and what do you two shitheads do? You go!” She scoffed. “I told you that you weren’t ready, you didn’t know everything, you’re going to the wrong place, and honestly why did I even bother? Why did I even bother showing up here and risking _my_ ass because you two couldn’t let go of your pride for one goddamn second---”

“Mirai,” Steve finally interrupted her---rightfully---furious tirade. “Thank you. Thank you for being there. If you hadn’t---”

“You’d be dead,” she finished, her voice irritated but much calmer. “I’m taking you to someone who can stitch you up off the grid. Do you trust me now? Have I proven myself to you?” she added, specifically to Tony. Her chin was raised defiantly as she folded her arms. Steve shared a look with Tony, who was staring at her with a strange look in his eye.

“Yes,” he replied finally. “I trust you.”


End file.
